


A History of Reasons - ART Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art Only, Art post, Gen, Wincest Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters’ lives hang in the balance, as the fate of the world lies in their hands. Insurmountable odds have Dean ready to cross the golden line he’s always sworn never to cross and Sam is ready to (once again) sacrifice his life for the world.  And as time runs out, together they recall memories of their past.</p><p>Memory by memory, the history of who they are and what they mean to each other, realigns.   Will the love that once saved the world, now destroy it, as the Brothers struggle to save each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History of Reasons - ART Post

**Author's Note:**

> Artist's notes: This is my first time ever to participate in a BB, so I was already very anxious (and apparently overly ambitious since I claimed two prompts). Therefore I'm sure you all can imagine how much that ramped up when I found out that the first story I claimed was written by none other than the amaziningly talented Karri/buticancarryyou. I almost backed out at that point but she was wonderfully helpful and supportive. She wrote this completely capativing story and I had no problem coming up with ideas for the 'art'. I consider myself very lucky to have had this chance to work with her and while I very much enjoyed this wonderful experience and hope that someday I'll be brave enough todo so again I want warn everyone ahead of time that this art in no way does justice to the beautiful story she wrote. My apologies for that.
> 
> I also want to give a huge thank you to the mods of this big bang for all their hard work. None of this would be possible without them.

**Read story here** : [ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/307881)  /    [LiveJournal](http://buticankarriyou.livejournal.com/3302.html) 

 

**Banner:**

 

 

  
****

Title page:

 

 

 

  
**Divider:**

 

  
****

Memories Past:

 

  
*The images below are also included in the banner - they have just been enlarged *

_Disneyland fireworks-_

 

 

  
Floating-

 

  


  
Dreamcatcher-

 

  
_(Giving of) the Samulet-_

 

  


_Sunflower field-_

  
Photobooth op-

 

  


  
Letter from Stanford-

 

  


  
Dancing in the headlights-

 

  


_Dried flowers and Philosophy-_

  
****

New Memories:

 

_*The images below include spoilers for the conclusion of the fic and the epiloge. If you do not want to be spoiled to the ending, go read the fic first.*_

_[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/307881)  /    [LiveJournal](http://buticankarriyou.livejournal.com/3302.html)    
_

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_(Return of) The Samulet-_

 

 

  


_Disneyland Again-_

  


_Sam and Belle-_

 

 


End file.
